1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a remote plasma source for producing a plasma to be delivered to a processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma processes are used for numerous fabrication steps in various device manufacturing applications. For solar panel or flat panel displays, substrate sizes have been increasing in recent years. As the substrate size increases, more plasma may be necessary. Additionally, during processing, material may deposit on exposed areas of the processing chamber. As the material builds up, there is a danger that the material may flake off and contaminate the substrate. By periodically cleaning the processing chamber, undesirable deposits may be removed from the chamber to reduce substrate contamination.
Because the substrates are increasing in size due to the increased demand, more plasma, and in some cases, increased density plasmas may be necessary to effectively clean the processing chamber.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved remote plasma source.